Spiegel meiner Seele
by kslchen
Summary: "Wie kannst du jemanden lieben, den du nicht kennst? Ich würde es dir am liebsten an den Kopf werfen, aber ich tue es nicht. Stattdessen lächele ich nur. Du zuckst zusammen. Habe ich dich verletzt?"


_So, noch eine kleine One-Shot von mir, die so aus einer Laune heraus entstanden ist. Ich sage zwar nicht, wer hier mit wem spricht, aber ich denke, dass ist offensichtlich. Naja, viel Spaß damit. Ach, eine Warnung noch: Am Ende wird es etwas heavy. Nicht allzu schlimm, wie ich finde, aber nichts für sehr schwache Gemüter. Wollte das nur mal sagen._

_Summary__: One-Shot! „Wie kannst du jemanden lieben, den du nicht kennst? Ich würde es dir am liebsten an den Kopf werfen, aber ich tue es nicht. Stattdessen lächele ich nur. Du zuckst zusammen. Habe ich dich verletzt?"_

_Disclaimer__: Mir gehört wie immer nur die Idee und die Story, aber ehrlich gesagt: Ich benutze in der ganzen FF keinen Namen, insofern… naja, egal: (Fast) alles gehört JKR._

****

**Spiegel meiner Seele**

War das Schmerz in deinen Augen? Trauer? Weißt du überhaupt, was es heißt, wirkliche Schmerzen zu empfinden? Ich meine nicht körperlich, denn alles Physische ist vergänglich. Ein Abklatsch dessen, was sein könnte. Wahre Schmerzen spielen sich nur in der Psyche ab. Kennst du solche Schmerzen? Weißt du, wie es ist vor Trauer und Schmerz betäubt zu sein? Hast du eine Ahnung, was es heißt, durch die Dunkelheit zu gehen, ohne ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels? Du weißt es nicht. Du hast keine Ahnung. Du bist wie alle anderen auch. Warum glaubst du, dich würde etwas auszeichnen? Und wieso maßest du es dir an, Schmerz zu empfinden? Schmerz, von dem du keine Ahnung hast?

Sag mir, was du siehst, wenn du mich anschaust? Oder nein, sag es mir nicht. Ich weiß es bereits. Du siehst die Hülle. Du siehst die Lüge. Du siehst dasselbe, wie alle anderen auch. Du siehst, was du sehen sollst. Und doch glaubst du, mehr zu sehen. Wenn du wirklich mehr sehen würdest, als die anderen, dann würdest du dich umdrehen und gehen. Aber das tust du nicht. Was bin ich in deinen Augen? Ich weiß es. Für dich bin ich nur eine weitere Trophäe. Ich bin schön, dass weiß ich. Klingt anmaßend? Na, kommt immer auf die Sichtweiße an. Ich hasse diese Schönheit, denn sie ist mein Fluch. Und mein Segen, denn sie überspielt alles andere.

Das erste, was die Menschen in mir sehen, ist eine schöne junge Frau. Auf den zweiten oder dritten Blick stellen sie fest, dass ich intelligent, charmant, talentiert, gebildet, höflich, nett, loyal und was weiß ich noch alles bin. Aber wieso sage ich eigentlich ‚ich'? Ich bin das nicht. Das ist meine Rolle, meine Maske. Hast du jemals auch nur versucht, dahinter zu blicken? Ich bezweifele es. Und selbst wenn, gebracht hätte es dir nichts. Denn ich würde es nicht zulassen. Ich kenne Zaubersprüche, die eine Tür verschließen und es gleichzeitig unmöglich machen, sie jemals wieder zu öffnen, egal, wer es probiert. So habe ich es mit meiner Seele gemacht, mit meinem wahren Ich. Für immer verschlossen, unwiderrufbar.

Jeden verdammten Tag fragst du mich, ob ich mit dir ausgehe. Stopp, nein, du fragst den Menschen, vom dem du glaubst, dass ich das bin. Jeden verdammten Tag sage ich ‚nein'. Und jeden verdammten Tag guckst du mich mit diesem verletzten, traurigen Blick an. Du führst dich auf, als würde ich dein Herz rausreißen und damit Quidditch spielen. Aber in Wahrheit hast du keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, dass Herz herausgerissen zu bekommen. Sagtest du grade, du liebst mich? Beantworte mir bitte eine Frage, nur eine einzige. Wie kannst du jemanden lieben, den du nicht kennst? Ich würde es dir am liebsten an den Kopf werfen, aber ich tue es nicht. Stattdessen lächele ich nur. Du zuckst zusammen. Habe ich dich verletzt? Armer, kleiner Junge. Werd erwachsen. Vielleicht kannst du dann meinem Lächeln standhalten. Ich weiß, es ist grausam, aber Grausamkeit ist relativ.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe. Nach draußen. Vorbei an einem Blumenbeet. Ich sehe eine weiße Blume. Eine Lilie. Die Blume der Reinheit und des Todes. Reinheit gibt es nicht. Niemand ist rein, unschuldig. Noch nicht einmal das kleinste Baby. Der Tod dagegen ist real. Er ist der Bruder des Lebens. Ohne Leben keinen Tod, ohne Tod kein Leben. Aber man kann auch sterben, ohne tot zu sein. Ich bin das beste Beispiel dafür. Es ist lange her, dass ich gelebt habe. Sicher, ich atme noch, mein Herz schlägt, mein Körper ist gesund, aber meine Seele ist es nicht. Sie ist tot. Mein Herz auch. Sie sagen, der Kuss der Dementoren wäre das Schlimmste überhaupt. Sie haben keine Ahnung. Ohne Seele fristest du nur dein Dasein, aber du spürst es nicht. Verschwindet deine Seele, so wirst du gleichgültig. Meine Seele ist noch da, auch wenn sie nicht mehr lebt, sich nicht mehr regt. Ich bin nicht gleichgültig, verdammt noch mal! Wäre ich gleichgültig, dann wäre mein Leben um so viel einfacher.

Meine Freundinnen holen mich ein. Meine so genannten Freundinnen. Sie lachen. Ich lache mit ihnen. Aber das Lachen erreicht meine Augen nicht. Hat sich je jemand darum gekümmert, mir in die Augen zu sehen? Wenn ja, dann wäre alles aufgeflogen. Das ganze Lügengestell. Aber niemand sieht mir in die Augen. Wenn sie mit mir reden, dann fixieren sie einen Punkt auf meiner Stirn, knapp über den Brauen, aber in die Augen sehen sie mir nicht. Sie haben Angst davor. Ihr Gefühl sagt ihnen, dass es besser ist, meine Augen zu meiden. Sie sind grün. Nicht olivgrün oder braungrün oder blaugrün wie andere, nein, sie sind richtig grün. Reines grün. Wie geschliffene Smaragde. Mit gold darin. Kleine, goldene Punkte, die man nur sieht, wenn man ganz nah davor steht und konzentriert rein sieht. Sie sehen mir nicht in die Augen, also wissen sie nichts davon. Doch sie alle wissen, welche Augenfarbe ich habe. Meine Augen verfolgen sie im Schlaf, in ihren Träumen sind sie immer präsent. Sie haben Angst vor meinen Augen. Und das ist mein Glück.

Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele. Immer, egal was man dagegen tut. Auch bei mir ist es so. Aber es verrät mich trotzdem nicht. Denn sie machen sich nicht du Mühe, in meine Seele zu sehen. Unterbewusst wissen sie, dass sie gar nicht sehen wollen, was sie dort erblicken würden, also vermeiden sie es. Du auch, ich weiß es. Hast du jemals die goldenen Punkte in meinen Augen bemerkt? Hättest du, dann wüsstest du auch, wer ich bin. Aber das weißt du nicht. Wenn du es wüsstest, dann würdest du keinen Gedanken mehr an mich verschwenden. Denn unter meiner Fassade bin ich ein nichts. Ohne meine Schönheit und ohne die Person, die ich geschaffen habe, um mich dahinter zu verstecken, bin ich nackt und hilflos. Aber das weiß niemand, auch du nicht.

Als ich acht war, schenkte mir meine Mutter eine Lilie. Eine kleine weiße Lilie aus Glas. Sie stand in einer Vase und ich habe mich nie gewagt, sie zu berühren, so zart war diese Glasblume. Eines Tages nahm Petunia sie aus ihrer Vase und sie zerbrach. Meine Lilie aus Glas. So wie ich. Ich bin aus Glas. Ich zerbreche, wenn mir jemals jemand meine Maske, meine Vase, meinen Schutz nehmen sollte. Aber das werden sie nicht tun. Zum Glück. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich sehen. Oder vielleicht ist es grade das, was ich will. Vielleicht ist es das, was ich brauche. Ich habe nur mich selbst und darauf war ich immer Stolz. Ich habe nicht geweint, ich war nicht schwach, aber ich konnte mich auch nicht retten. Muss erst jemand anders kommen, bevor ich gerettet werde? Aber was ist, wenn ich dann zerbreche?

Es ist spät. Die anderen gehen ins Bett. Ich nicht. Sie fragen, was los ist. Ich lüge sie an. Sie glauben mir. Wie immer. Ich bin eine gute Lügnerin. Das habe ich perfektioniert, wie so vieles andere auch. Sie wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich sie anlüge und das ist mein Glück. Wenn sie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen wären, dass ich lüge, hätten sie sich mit mir beschäftigen müssen. Mit meiner kranken, toten Seele. Das wollen sie nicht. Es ist ihnen zu anstrengend. Es ist immer einfacher, zu glauben, was man sieht. Dabei ist es das Trügerischste überhaupt. Das Herz erkennt die Wahrheit immer. Aber die Wahrheit ist kompliziert. Die Wahrheit zwingt sie, die Augen zu öffnen, für die Welt und für die Realität. Und die Realität ist ihnen zu grausam. Aber wie schon gesagt, Grausamkeit ist relativ. Ansichtssache. Alles ist Ansichtssache. Und doch wieder nicht.

Ich gehe hinauf zum Astronomieturm. Die Nacht ist wolkenlos. Neumond. Gut. Ich mag den Mond nicht. Ich mag nur die Sterne. Der Mond drängt sich immer in den Vordergrund. Er ist unbeständig. Die Sterne nicht. Sie sind immer da. Sie verändern sich nicht. Sie blicken immer auf mich herab und hören mir zu. Sie kennen mein Geheimnis und sie bewahren es gut. Manche sagen, die Sterne würden kalt und arrogant auf uns hinunterblicken, aber das stimmt nicht. Die Sterne sind immer meine Freunde gewesen, wenn ich sonst niemanden hatte. Sie werden mich nicht verraten. Sie beschützen mich vor allem, nur nicht vor mir selbst.

‚Zu den Sternen sieht man auf, wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt. Oder blickt man auf, wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?' Ich kann nichts mehr sehen. Ich würde, wenn ich könnte. Aber ich kann nicht mehr. Ebenso, wie ich nicht mehr träumen kann. Oder hoffen. Kannst du es noch? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Du hast alles, was sich ein Mensch erträumen kann. Ich habe nichts. Was willst du von mir? Meinen Körper? Daran kann es doch nicht liegen. Ich bin schön, ja, aber diese Schönheit allein ist es nicht wert. Ich bin klug, beliebt, aber auch das würde dich nicht für den Aufwand entschädigen, den du meinetwegen betreibst. Was willst du zum Teufel? WAS?

Du hast Freunde, die für dich durchs Feuer gehen würden. Ich nicht. Du hast Eltern, die dich lieben und stolz auf dich sind. Ich nicht. Du hast Geschwister, die dich mögen und sich Sorgen um sich machen. Ich nicht. Du hast Hoffnungen und Träume. Ich nicht. Du hast ein verdammtes Leben. Ich nicht. Du hast eine glückliche Vergangenheit. Ich nicht. Und was das Wichtigste an allem ist, du hasst dich nicht selbst. Ich schon. Früher war ich ebenso glücklich wie du es bist, aber das ist lange her. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was es heißt, glücklich zu sein. Ich habe verlernt zu lachen. Aber ich habe auch verlernt zu weinen. Ich weiß, dass Tränen erlösen. Sie reinigen das Herz und heilen die Seele. Aber meine Tränen sind blutig.

Ich bin siebzehn. Damals war ich zwölf. Damals, als alles eskalierte. Ein Zuckerschlecken war mein Leben auch vorher nicht gewesen. Petunia hasst mich seit je her und seit sie weiß, was ich bin noch mehr. Sie verabscheut mich, ekelt sich vor mir, aber das tue ich auch, also ist es okay. Das darf man allerdings jetzt nicht falsch verstehen. Ich ekele mich nicht vor ihr, sondern vor mir selber. Meine Eltern sind beide berufstätig. Petunia und ich sind ihnen egal. Damit kann ich leben. Mir machte das alles nichts aus, bis zu diesem einen verfluchten Tag. Der Tag, an dem alles einstürzte und ich begann, mich zu hassen. Damals fing ich an, mich vor meinen Körper zu ekeln und ihn systematisch zu zerstören.

Klingt krank, ich weiß, aber genau das habe ich getan und tue es immer noch. Manchmal stelle ich mich stundenlang unter die kochendheiße Dusche und verbrühe meine Haut. Manchmal reiße ich mir Haarbüschel aus. Manchmal schneide ich mir die Arme und Beine mit Messern oder Glasscherben auf. Manchmal schlage ich Steine gegen meine Stirn. Manchmal quetsche ich mir die Finger und Zehen in Türspalten. Manchmal nehme ich glühende Kohlen in die Hand. Manchmal schlage ich so lange mit der Faust gegen die Wand, bis sie gebrochen ist. Manchmal trieze ich absichtlich einige von den brutaleren Slytherins, damit sie mich verfluchen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht normal ist, aber es hilft. Ich muss mit diesem Körper leben, nachdem ER mir DAS angetan hat und ich verabscheue meinen Körper. Wieso sollte ich ihn nicht zerstören?

Moment… was tust du hier? Wie hast du mich gefunden? Was willst du von mir? Wieso läst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Du setzt dich neben mich und guckst dir schweigend die Sterne an. Wieso sagst du nichts? Du wendest den Blick ab und siehst mich an. Siehst mir direkt in die Augen. Nicht auf meine Stirn, nein, direkt in meine Augen. Ich will nicht, dass du mich siehst, aber ich gucke nicht weg. Wieso nicht? Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Du guckst mich weiter an. Siehst mir einfach nur in die Augen und ich weiß nicht, wie lange wie so dort sitzen. „Du hast die verblüffendsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Grün wie geschliffene Smaragde. Und kleine goldene Punkte drin." Mehr sagst du nicht, aber für mich reicht es. Du weißt es. Du kennst mein wahres Ich. Und vielleicht stimmt es, was du sagst. Vielleicht liebst du mich wirklich. Mich, nicht meine Maskerade, nicht den Menschen, der ich vorgebe zu sein. Du lächelst. Ich lächele nicht. Ich weine. Ich habe so lange nicht mehr geweint, aber jetzt tue ich es. Und du verstehst. Du küsst mich. Und ich lache und weine gleichzeitig.


End file.
